


My Girlfriend's a Babe

by T97Carolina



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Kadena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97Carolina/pseuds/T97Carolina
Summary: prompt fill of Kat going to the studio with Adena and sees a model flirting w/ Adena





	My Girlfriend's a Babe

**Author's Note:**

> have I posted this on here already??? I don't think so, but if I did, omg please someone tell me

Kat turns over, laying on her side. “I wonder what it’s like when you work, at the studio.”

Adena takes a few shots of Kat before responding. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you’ve seen me at Scarlet working, and I,” Kat pauses, taking the last strawberry from their impromptu picnic, “wonder what you’re like in your work environment.”

“You could come to the studio with me some time.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm,” Adena hums, leaning closer, until she’s kissing Kat.

***

When they arrive at the studio, Adena shows Kat her cameras and lenses, her workspace, and where she has set up for photography. 

Adena is reviewing some photos from her last shoot with Kat when Firuze approaches, informing her the model, Leila, has arrived. 

“Thank you, Firuze.” She lightly squeezes Kat’s forearm, letting her know she’s getting to work.

Kat watches her walk over to her cameras, greeting her model warmly.

“Who knew she’d ever let me back into her studio?” Kat recalls the very different greeting Adena offered her when they first met.

“I told her you were persuasive.” Firuze shares a smile with Kat.

Adena had insisted that Kat would get bored and regret not bringing her laptop. But Adena was wrong. Kat could watch her work the entire day. Every small move she makes to angle the lighting or adjust her camera is mesmerizing. And the way her faces takes on a focused, serious look when she brings the camera up to her makes Kat want to walk right up to her for a kiss. Adena working so confidently is incredibly sexy.

She takes out her phone to send a snapchat of Adena to her friends. _My girlfriend is a babe._

An unfamiliar laughter draws her eyes up from her phone.

It’s the model, smiling widely, gazing up at Adena with what Kat registers as attraction.

The model is totally into her girlfriend.

Kat smiles to herself. She can understand how she must be feeling, how when Adena gets serious behind the camera she has this intensity that would affect almost anyone.

She goes back to her phone.

_Apparently the model has a crush_

**Oh awks**

Kat looks back up and sees what she is sure is flirting. She can’t hear her, but the tilt of her smile, her fluttering eyes, she’s clearly flirting.

Kat rolls her eyes slightly irritated.

_Okay she is definitely flirting with Adena -_-_

**_How can you tell?_ **

**:’D :’D :’D**

_It’s whatever_   
_I mean how could she not crush on Adena_

Kat casts the occasional glance up watching Adena work, reminding herself that irritation is unnecessary and excessive.

But then Adena walks over to Leila, to, Kat assumes, show her some of the shots. And the model acts like she’s putting her hand out to the camera to steady it, but is actually placing her hand over Adena’s. Kat can see this clearly.

**_Are you sure she’s not just trying to steady the camera?_ **

_Um with that look on her face, no_   
_It’s totally intentional_   
_She needs to back off_

**_Kat!_ **

_I want to go over there_

**Don’t!!!**

_I know!_   
_Ugh, I’m just annoyed_

“Kat!” Adena calls out to her.

Kat tries to compose herself as she walks over. The model is packing up her bag, getting ready to leave. 

“Are you okay, love?” Adena runs her hand down her arm, interlocking their fingers, a look of concern on her face. 

Kat lets out a soft laugh because she feels so silly now. Because it doesn’t matter that the model was flirting with Adena.

How could it matter when she looks into Adena’s loving eyes?

“Yeah, I’m fine, babe.”

And even though her annoyance has dissipated, she does feel a slight sense of satisfaction when she sees Leila register that Adena is taken.

***

“So, how was it? Watching me work?”

“Um, hot.” Kat pulls Adena onto her lap. “Really interesting, and did I mention hot?”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm,” Kat kisses Adena’s bare shoulder. “You get all serious and focused and … it’s easy to see why that model was so into you.”

It takes Adena a minute to process this, and then she laughs a little. “Is that why you were so serious in the middle of the day?”

Kat shrugs, running her hand up Adena’s thigh. Why did she bring the model up? When she would much rather be doing something else with Adena right now?

“Maybe … I was fine until she put her hand on yours! I know it was stupid, but I didn’t like it.”

“I understand,” Adena responds calmly, stroking Kat’s cheek. “I didn’t really enjoy when Michael was flirting with you.”

“Michael?” She pulls her head back from its hiding spot between the sofa and Adena’s arm.

“The Scarlet party last month.”

“Oh, God,” Kat grimaces and shakes her head in disgust, “yeah, no, that was annoying.”

“Very. But,” Adena glances down at Kat’s lips, “maybe we should stop talking about them.”

“I’m a huge fan of not talking.” Kat smiles, pulling Adena closer to her for a kiss.


End file.
